<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smoke by Tip_Top_Nonstop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607205">Smoke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tip_Top_Nonstop/pseuds/Tip_Top_Nonstop'>Tip_Top_Nonstop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Chrollo calls Feitan 'Fei', Condoms, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Safe Sex is important kids, Smut, Teasing, also no beta we die like the kurta clan, dubious consent but only in the beginning, i literally don't know, i was supposed to trash this, idk how to write smut dude, it's all over the place im sorry, safe sex, there's a bit of smoking in the beginning, they're very ooc, this is a mess, unfinished sex scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tip_Top_Nonstop/pseuds/Tip_Top_Nonstop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrollo and Feitan do the fucky wucky</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Feitan &amp; Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Feitan/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically I made this so long ago and I'm like shit at writing smuts so here you go, an unfinished one. Please don't copy so another site without permission and credit enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark outside, but last time he had checked it was morning. Did he sleep for that long? Feitan's face contorted as he shifted his very tired gaze around the room, catching Chrollo in a chair beside his bed. His eyes shut almost immediately and his breath caught in his throat.</p><p>There was smoke in mouth—</p><p>No—</p><p>Chrollo was leaning closer towards the smaller man's face, he knew Feitan was awake, he caught the smaller's disturbed breathing pattern. Chrollo's lips were awfully close to the other man's ear, an airy breath being let out before he pulled back and watched the smaller flinch. Anyone would flinch if hot breath was brushed over the entirety of their outer ear. Lightly tickling his lobe, catching into the crease of his conch, and moving down his ear canal. His body was overcome with a chilled and vibrating sensation. Feitan's eyes were open now, leering at Chrollo, but he didn't dare speak. He didn't dare to ask why it was night time, how long he had slept, or why Chrollo was in his room. More specifically, why was he watching Feitan? There was no book in Chrollo's hand, nothing to pass time. Chrollo had noticed almost immediately when Feitan woke, <em>but why?</em></p><p>There was smoke in his mouth—</p><p>No—</p><p>Chrollo pulled something up to his face— His mouth to be specific, and inhaled deeper than normal. His face seemed to still and he peered down at Feitan once more. Chrollo was leaning closer again, but it wasn't near his ear. He was towering over Feitan. The taller man's build made it seem that way. Or maybe he wasn't towering over Feitan, he was just leaning down a bit closer to Feitan's face. Why was he getting closer? <em>Why was Feitan's breath hitching again? </em></p><p>There was smoke in his mouth—</p><p>There was smoke in <em>their</em> mouths—</p><p>Their lips had met and Chrollo had prodded his tongue into the smaller's mouth. That's when it happened, smoke filled his mouth—</p><p>No—</p><p>
  <em>Smoke filled all his senses. </em>
</p><p>Feitan's hands flew up to push the broader man off of him, but he couldn't. His hands were stilled within seconds as the taller man pressed down harshly onto the other man's nape; <em>dragging</em> him into the kiss. Was it a kiss? Was it an exchange? It didn't seem to matter, Feitan would have reacted the same way regardless. A breathy, yet muffled, moan was let out into the kiss. It only seemed to egg on Chrollo even further, the rest of his body slowly following in suit of his upper body as he fully got himself into the bed. He was settled between Fetian's legs, inching closer every time Feitan would make a movement, urging him to come closer, to take what he was here for in the first place. Why was he here? It didn't matter, Feitan wanted him to be here right now</p><p>No—</p><p>He wanted Chrollo right now. It was <em>very very</em> obvious how much he wanted Chrollo right now. He was writhing under Chrollo. More so he was writhing under Chrollo's touch. Writhing under the fingers that were gliding along his very pale skin, dipping down into almost every curve they came in contact with. Writhing under the nails that scraped lightly from a little short of his armpits down to the curve of his waist. Writhing under the lips that had moved down from his mouth to the junction behind his ear, slowly trailing down to his collarbone.</p><p>"Off."</p><p>Chrollo growled as he peppered the smaller's collarbone with vibrant bruises. Feitan could barely move, he was trying to process what was happening right now. His head was spinning as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding only seeing smoke fall out of his mouth. His eyes peering down at Chrollo who was gazing up at him with a nefarious look. Chrollo definitely planned this, this was planned out beforehand. But it didn't matter, Feitan still wanted this, he wanted this a lot. Feitan's hands shook with excitement as he tried to get his shirt off. His face flaring up when he couldn't get it over his head. The hands started moving again, only this time it felt more comforting. They were rubbing softly over the smaller's sides before stopping up at his ribs. The hands gripped his sides, the thumbs lightly grazing over his ribs.</p><p>Feitan took a breath, as he tried once more to get the shirt over his head. He finally got it off and was rewarded with Chrollo's nails raking down his sides once more and gripping his waist with enough pressure to leave bruises. It didn't matter though, Feitan still liked it, or Chrollo guessed he did from the way the action elicited a soft mewl out of the smaller. Chrollo's eyes caught the smaller's Adam's Apple bobbing as the sound left his mouth. His lips latched onto lump, his tongue running over it whilst it was in his mouth. After lightly biting it, which earned him a small gasp, he pulled away to look at what he had done. His hands had never came off of Feitan, he intended to keep them on Feitan the whole time. A malicious grin appeared on Chrollo's face as he stared now into Feitan's eyes.</p><p>"Do you want another kiss or should I start moving lower?"</p><p>Chrollo questioned, one of his hands snaking up to Feitan's bare chest. His finger brushing over one of smaller's nipples. A clearly held back mix of a yelp and a moan rang though Feitan's bitten lip. Chrollo paused his movements, a smirk lingering on his face as he leaned down to get a bit closer to Feitan. A small breath was pushed into his face as Chrollo let out a sigh. His eyes glinted the moment he inhaled. He wasn't going to do it was he?</p><p>"You're going to have to use your words Fei."</p><p><em> Fuck</em>—</p><p>Feitan was weak. He felt a chill run down his spine, spreading throughout his body. That nickname always made him shiver, but when spoken by Chrollo? He felt weak. A whine rumbled in his chest before pushing past his lips. Feitan's face flushed a darker shade of red as he turned his head, he couldn't look Chrollo in the eye right now.</p><p><em>That was too bad</em>—</p><p><em>He had to</em>—</p><p>Chrollo gripped Feitan's chin and turned his head so that they were facing each other. Chrollo looked into Feitan's eyes once more and sighed again. He wouldn't do it a second time would he?</p><p>"Fei, darling, I need you to look at me and tell me if I should continue going lower."</p><p><em>Fuck, again</em>—</p><p>Feitan whined once more, though it was a little louder, and it was accompanied by him rolling his hips onto Chrollo's clothed cock. A gasp was drawn out through Chrollo's teeth, his hand snapping down to Feitan's hip to hold him in place. Chrollo came closer again, he was going to say it again wasn't he.</p><p>"Fei-"</p><p>"Move lower, I— please move lower."</p><p>Chrollo sneered and took his hand off of Feitan's chin, wasting no time to take off Feitan's pants. Chrollo moved himself back and placed his face on the inside of Feitan's thigh. Seeing faded marks that he had left put him in some sort of distaste. Small kisses were left on the foreigner's inner thigh before he started marking them with bruises. Feitan's hands fought between gripping onto Chrollo's hair or covering his mouth to hide the sounds he ruled embarrassing. On one particular mark Feitan moaned. He fully moaned. Not soft, not muffled, not strained, not forced, not fake. It was authentic, it was Feitan's voice of course it would be authentic, that's beside the point. It was music to Chrollo's ears, he loved listening to Feitan when he was like this. So of course, he did it again. It seems Feitan's hands chose to rest on top of Chrollo's head, gripping his hair harshly when another authentic moan ripped through his throat. And Chrollo loved it, he loved how vocal Feitan could get when he was like this.</p><p>"Fuck...Chrollo.."</p><p>Feitan panted as he felt the younger berating this inner thigh with marks. He loved this, Chrollo knew he loved this. Chrollo knew all of the things he liked in times like these. He always knew when Feitan was distressed, upset, happy, <em>in the mood</em>; Chrollo knew everything. And Feitan loved that.</p><p>"Yes Fei?"</p><p>Chrollo answered, was it an answer? More of a response back to Feitan calling his name. Feitan's eyes were screwed shut, a dark blush covering his face, and small beads of sweat forming on his forehead. <em>It was beautiful, such a lovely sight.</em></p><p>"Why am I the only one undressed?"</p><p>Feitan wasn't completely naked, he was still in his boxers, but that was a lot less than what Chrollo had on. He was fully dressed and Feitan was almost naked. Chrollo always found it amusing that Feitan would only point out that he was fully dressed only when he was almost naked. Chrollo grinned and slipped his jacket off of his shoulders.</p><p>"My my, Fei, you never notice I'm fully dressed until you're almost nude."</p><p>Feitan could have screamed the moment he heard his nickname. It didn't hate the nickname, as stated before whenever Chrollo says it he feels weak. But the nickname also makes him unbearably horny, and Chrollo knows that. But Feitan only let out a desperate whine at the mention of his nickname, his hands flailing to cover his face. Chrollo gripped both of Feitan's hands then put them above his head. His other hand holding Feitan's hips into the mattress so he was held in place as Chrollo grinded down on him. Feitan let out a shaky moan followed by a pitiful whine when he couldn't buck his hips upward towards Chrollo.</p><p>"Clothes.."</p><p>Feitan strained through his whine. Chrollo sat himself back up so he could take off his shirt, pinning Feitan's hands above his head once again the moment it was off. He somehow shimmied himself out of his pants, brushing against Feitan's clothed erection more than once, and mostly on purpose. It was driving Feitan crazy, he still loved it nonetheless. They were now both in their boxers and Chrollo was back to continuing his ministrations, holding Feitan down and grinding up against him just to see how Feitan would react. How Feitan's eyes seem to cross every time Chrollo would press down on him just right. How Feitan's hands would thrash around every time he tried to buck into Chrollo, accompanied with how high Feitan's back would arch whenever he would try to grind back against Chrollo even though he was being held down. Chrollo loved to watch all of it.</p><p>"Stop st-..alling"</p><p>Feitan managed to murmur out between moans. Chrollo's lips upturned and he leaned down to kiss Feitan's chin.</p><p>"Mind telling me what you want, Fei."</p><p>Feitan shuddered, holding back his whine this time. He let out broken pants as he looked at Chrollo. Was Chrollo trying to get Feitan off without even getting inside of him? Chrollo already knows what that nickname does to Feitan, was he just teasing him.</p><p>"You already know what I want."</p><p>Feitan groaned out, tossing his head back and trying once more to buck his hips upward. He was desperate for friction— no— <em>anything</em>, at this point. But obviously to no avail he wasn't able to move his hips.</p><p>"Fei, I want you to tell me what you want."</p><p>Chrollo said getting close to the foreigner's ear once again. This time he didn't blow on it, <em>he licked it</em>. He licked a stripe from Feitan's lobe to the very tip of his ear. And Feitan's body spasmed, <em>hard</em>. Chrollo loved it, he loved seeing how far he could go with Feitan. And even though they've done this before, Chrollo always asks what Feitan wants. Why? Because sometimes it might change, and he doesn't want to be the one that pulls them into a very predictable cycle. Chrollo found it important to always have a verbal confirmation of what he was led to do. If Feitan wanted a blow job Chrollo would always ask right before he does it if Feitan was okay with it. If there was any sign of hesitation Chrollo would stop. Why? Because Chrollo cares about Feitan. If you asked Feitan himself he would say he hates that he has to give verbal confirmations, that's because he would never admit how loved he felt whenever Chrollo made sure that what he was doing was something that both of them wanted.</p><p>"I want you to fuck me Chrollo."</p><p>Chrollo cocked an eyebrow, he was...confused? Feitan was never so straight forward with his answer to that question. Well it wasn't really a question more of a statement at this point. That's besides the point. Feitan had never been that straight forward, usually he said <em>'Touch me'</em> or would continue saying you know what I want until Chrollo gave in. This was different. Feitan noticed Chrollo's confused face and rolled his eyes, it wasn't like he didn't know why Chrollo was confused in the first place, he was just too horny to explain why he only now decided to be straightforward.</p><p>"I said what I said, get on with it."</p><p>Feitan said meekly, avoiding eye contact with Chrollo. Chrollo's face morphed back into a grin and he kissed Feitan's chin once more. Sometimes new things worked out well, in this case? Yes, it worked out pretty well.</p><p>"Whatever you say, F—"</p><p>"Don't say it…. I might cum in my boxers."</p><p>Chrollo chuckled and moved the hand holding Feitan's waist to the hem of the foreigner's boxers.</p><p>"Whatever you say, <em>Portor</em>."</p><p>"You didn't—"</p><p>"I did."</p><p>Chrollo then yanked Feitan boxers off. Pulling back so he could admire the, now naked, man beneath him. The way his skin, coated in a thin layer of sweat, made him look like a porcelain doll was driving him mad. The way his belly button was the end of a small dip in the middle of his torso, and how his sides started to curve in at the end of his ribcage, made him rave. The decorations of bruises and marks is what sent Chrollo over the edge. The hand that has taken the boxers up moved up to Feitan's face.</p><p>"You know what to do don't you?"</p><p>Chrollo asked, thumbing the smaller's chapped bottom lip. Feitan opened his mouth a little to take Chrollo's finger in, and Chrollo pressed down on Feitan's bottom set of teeth so that his mouth would open more. Feitan let out a guttural whine as his mouth was kept ajar. Chrollo leaned forward and dipped his tongue into Feitan's mouth, he was kissing Feitan again. Feitan couldn't complain though, he was thoroughly enjoying the kiss. He enjoyed the way that Chrollo wasted no time gripping Feitan's chin and tilting it upward so that he could deepen the kiss. He enjoyed how desperate and needy the kiss felt and how he felt like Chrollo was ravishing him. And he enjoyed the way Chrollo's hips were stuttering as the kiss went on. Chrollo must have really wanted this too, the same way the Feitan wanted this.</p><p>Eventually Chrollo pulled back, he wasn't sure how long he would have lasted without rutting up against Feitan. He knew Feitan didn't like cumming without Chrollo inside of him, it made Feitan feel like a pillow princess, he didn't like the idea of Chrollo not being pleasured in the same sense that he was. Chrollo took a few moments before he pulled himself back together and he looked Feitan in the eye and smiled once again. Before Chrollo even said anything Feitan opened his mouth once again.</p><p>"<em>Good boy</em>."</p><p>Feitan almost came, he almost came right then and there. His eyes screwing shut and a small moan pushing through his throat. Chrollo chuckled and slid his first three fingers into Feitan's mouth. Feitan latched onto the fingers in his mouth and began sucking in them, swiping his tongue on almost every inch of digits occupying his mouth. Chrollo only took his fingers out when he felt like they were wet enough. He slid them out of Feitan's mouth, eyeing the trail of salvia that connected his fingers and Feitan's mouth. He lowered his hand to Feitan's rear, watching as Feitan's face contorted into one of pure lust and want. The moment one of his fingers trailed over Feitan's entrance, Feitan's hips started pressing down. He was trying to fuck himself on Chrollo's fingers that weren't even inside him yet. Chrollo chuckled as he watched how desperately Feitan was trying to get one of Chrollo's fingers inside of him. After a small amount of teasing, Chrollo slipped his middle finger inside of Feitan which earned him a soft moan.</p><p>Feitan had always hated being stretched out, because Chrollo only considered it stretching Feitan out, he had never made an attempt to make it feel like he was fingering Feitan, it was always just stretching Feitan out. Obviously in a way that was comfortable for Feitan, because he's not that much of an asshole. But this time it was different, Feitan blamed the fact that he was overly sensitive and extremely horny for getting a lot more sensual gratification from Chrollo stretching him out than he had ever gotten before. But that wasn't the case. Chrollo wasn't just working digits into Feitan so that he was prepared, he was fingering the smaller...<em>and Feitan loved it</em>. Quiet, almost choked, mewls escaped Feitan as he started rutting against the digits Chrollo had put inside of him. Feitan's body jerked erratically, sure he had fingered himself before, but it was nothing compared to what Chrollo was doing. Chrollo's fingers were longer than Feitan's, that was pretty much a given, but they were also larger. By the time Chrollo had three of his fingers inside of Feitan, Feitan was a complete mess. Chrollo knew what he was doing, he knew he was ruining Feitan. Chrollo already felt that Feitan was stretched out enough, but he wasn't done. His grazed over Feitan's prostate, Feitan almost screamed, he choked on the sound though, so it came out more broken than anything. Chrollo's face went dark as he brought his fingers back to the exact same spot and pressed down on it, <em>hard</em>.</p><p>Feitan's whole body spasmed, his hands trying to free themselves from Chrollo's grip so that he could hold onto Chrollo. Thankfully, Chrollo released his grip on Feitan's wrists. Feitan's hands shot up and gripped onto Chrollo's shoulders. Chrollo huffed out a small chuckle and started to apply more pressure onto Feitan's prostate, Feitan's mouth fell open and broken sounds cracked through his throat. Mass amounts of pleasure wracked through his body, his muscles tensed up as a very familiar heat clawed at his gut. He was sweating all over at this point, his body was growing more and more sensitive, all while he was craving more and more. He used the small amount of strength he had left to pull himself up a little bit so that he could be closer to Chrollo ear, but obviously the movement only added more pressure onto that small bundle of nerves inside of him. Feitan let himself fall forward so that his head was resting in the crook of Chrollo's neck, Feitan's mouth came dangerously close to Chrollo's ear.</p><p>"Chro-...fuck...Chrollo please, I'm going to cum if...if you keep doing this…"</p><p>Feitan panted out, trying to hold back moans that pounded in his chest and tickled his throat. Though he couldn't hold back the whines his mouth was producing. It's already been said before but Feitan was a mess and Chrollo was living for it.</p><p>"Now you want to talk, huh?"</p><p>Chrollo asked as he took his free hand and ranked his nails up and down the smaller's back, the smaller producing breathy moans that went straight to Chrollo's groin. Feitan's back arched slightly, begging for more friction when Chrollo took his fingers out. Chrollo pulled Feitan's hair, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to tilt his head back.</p><p>"Where's the lube?"</p><p>He asked quietly as he landed small kisses into the smaller's neck. Feitan shifted himself so that he could rest on Chrollo's lap, his hips stuttering as he tried to settle down.</p><p>"Can't we just use spit…?"</p><p>He asked quietly as he tried to drop his head back onto Chrollo's shoulder, it only made Chrollo tug the smaller's hair once more. So that they could retain eye contact.</p><p>"I don't wanna risk hurting you Fei, so again, where's the lube?"</p><p>"...Bathroom down the hall."</p><p>Chrollo chuckled and pulled Feitan off of his lap, a loud dejected whine emitting from Feitan as he was sat onto the bed. Chrollo got up and grabbed a robe before heading to the bathroom down the hall. Even though they were the only ones there, the drapes were still opened and it was awfully cold outside of Feitan's room. While Chrollo was out looking for the bottle of lube Feitan sat on the bed obediently. Though it wasn't like he was told to, he just did it. He never knew when he became so compliant with any of Chrollo's demands, or when he felt the need to please Chrollo at any moment he could. Feitan's face scrunched up, he didn't need to please Chrollo all the time, he needed to be happy too.</p><p>Feitan's eyes scaled the room before a smirk settled on his face, Chrollo would probably be looking around in the bathroom for a while, he had hid the lube a little while ago when they had people over and he didn't want them to find it. His hands started tracing over the lingering feeling on his neck he got when Chrollo had marked him. Slowly, they started to move lower on his body. Over his chest, stomach, waist, hips— he paused. Why did he pause? One of his hands inched down towards his cock, it looked so strained, <em>so</em> <em>needy</em>. Then he felt it, the rush he felt whenever Chrollo was doing this to him. His hand lightly wrapped his shaft and a very eager moan trailed from his lips.</p><p>He started stroking himself at an aggravatingly slow pace, he wasn't looking to get himself off, he was just making sure he didn't lose his boner by the time Chrollo had gotten back.</p><p>"Ch-Chrollo..."</p><p>Feitan mumbled out as he started moving his hand a bit faster, his body quivering as he ran his finger over the slit of his tip. His other hand almost immediately snapping up to cover his mouth in an attempt to hide a loud shaky moan. Unluckily for him— Chrollo was leaning in the doorway, it seems Feitan forgot that he told Chrollo where the lube was when he hid it. He'd been there for a little bit, he would have announced his presence, but when Feitan called out his name he decided he would stay quiet for a little longer.</p><p>Chrollo walked up to the bed and let out a very low chuckle, watching as Feitan's head snapped to look at Chrollo with a very shocked look in his eye. The hand on his cock now set beside him, a little whimper speaking his lips the moment he lost contact with his hand. Chrollo's eyes flicked from Feitan's hands, to his angry red cock, then to his face.</p><p>"You seemed to be enjoying yourself."</p><p>Feitan rolled his eyes, he didn't have time for Chrollo teasing him.</p><p>"I thought you were gonna be gone longer, I didn't know if I could stay up why you were gone."</p><p>Chrollo nodded, his free hand sliding into Feitan's thigh as he settled himself in the bed.</p><p>"Ah, I see, shall we continue where we left off then?"</p><p>Feitan nodded and rushed into Chrollo's lap, a surprisingly fetching grin taking place on his face. The smaller wasted no time taking Chrollo's robe off, he was very excited. Chrollo ripped open the condom he had grabbed while he was in the bathroom, because even though he's a criminal, he has morals, safe sex being one of them. He rolled the condom onto his cock before popping open the cap of the half empty bottle of lube, they needed to go out and get more sometime. He poured the chilled liquid onto his covered cock before closing the bottle and tossing it somewhere in the room. His hands latched onto the foreigner's waist and lifted him up, positioning himself at the said foreigner's entrance.</p><p>"Are you ready, I'm about to go inside."</p><p>Feitan nodded, only speaking after a few seconds of Chrollo not moving.</p><p>"You and your stupid verbal confirmation— yes, I'm ready."</p><p>Chrollo smiled and kissed the tip of Feitan's nose, only then did he actually start placing Feitan down on his cock. Feitan's face screwed together, they had done this a lot before, but Chrollo still felt so big to him. Once Chrollo was fully seethed inside of Feitan he waited for the smaller to adjust, leaving small kisses along the other's burning skin. He trailed the kisses up from the foreigner's shoulders to his face. Feitan's lips are slightly parted, whimpers of pain leaving said lips every few seconds. After five minutes or so the whimpers died out and Feitan had adjusted mostly to the awkward mass inside of him.</p><p>"You c..can move..."</p><p>Chrollo's hands stayed latched onto Feitan's hips, helping the smaller move. Pure bliss Pure bliss is all Feitan felt as he brought himself up, almost completely off Chrollo's cock, and nearly slammed himself down onto said cock due to the failing support in his legs. A loud moan was caught in Feitan's throat as he caved inward and leaned forward onto Chrollo. Chrollo's lips curled into a smile as he lightly gripped Feitan's hair, slightly tugging it.</p><p>"Color?"</p><p>Chrollo asked quietly as Feitan continued to move, the rhythm unsteady, but the feeling was more than enough to make up for that. Feitan's lips quiver as he lifted his head up so he could lock eyes with Chrollo.</p><p>"...Green."</p><p>A smirk mashed with a grin popped into Chrollo's face as he leaned back, tightening his grip on the smaller's hips. This was going to be a <em>very</em> eventful night</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>